Trixie
Trixie is the five-foot tall Rottweiler that belongs to Antestarr. After being hurt by Semievil she had much of her body replaced with cybernetic parts, including a whole hind leg. The bones of her leg and jaw were used in a weapon by Semievil to attack people. She had half-cybernetic dog, half-space bear puppies with Ursa Major, the constellation bear. Description Appearance As a Rottweiler, Trixie is most likely to have black and orange short furRottweiler article, Wikipedia.. Trixie is abnormally large for a Rottweiler. She is five feet tall and weighs two-hundred and fifty poundsNeS1 Post 191, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil, however, removed Trixie's jaw bone and hind legNeS1 Post 193, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. . She would later have cybernetic parts grafted to her body, including her whole hind legNeS1 Post 210, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Personality She displays all the traits of normal dogs in that she likes bones and is happy to receive straps from her 'master' Antestarr. She is obedient to whatever Antestarr wants. She is in love with Ursa Major. Abilities Naturally very strong she would later be enhanced with cybernetic parts made of titanium. Her gestation cycle is almost instantaneous, able to have puppies in a matter of moments. Relationships Family Trixie is mated to Ursa Major and they have had cute half-cybernetic dog, half-space bear puppies armed with razor claws and deathrays. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main articles: NeS1 Post 191 | NeS1 Post 193 | See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week When Semievil killed Antestarr's horse, Antestarr called upon Trixie to take Semievil down. She jumped on him and tore off his bone-leg and Antestarr promised her extra scraps from the table as a reward. He would then proceed to take advantage of Semievil's state and kick him while he's down. Semievil managed to call a time out and got to the Officials' Board where he got a whole new black skeletal body. He then appeared with a new weapon made from the jaw bone and hind leg of Trixie. Trixie underwent surgery to have cybernetic implants replace her missing parts and returned to the arena where her eyes locked with those of Ursa Major, the constellation-bear, and they went off together. They returned moments later with a litter of cute half-cybernetic dogs, half-space bear puppies. When Morris the Cat found out Trixie was back, he is angry with Antestarr for replacing him as the Story's exclusive animal and vowed to attack TrixieNeS1 Post 212, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Trixie and Ursa Major set up their own bedroom within the arena where there was a gigantic bed for them to sleep in. While sleeping Morris entered on his vendetta but he screeched out loud when MaybeChild stood on his tail. She was in search of her lost mushroom and found it in their room. She offered it up to Ursa Major to appease him, who then left with it. The Otter then enteredNeS1 Post 214, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil had tricked Otter into entering the room to request a dog-bone weapon and dressed Otter in his own cloak - all hoping to have Trixie attack Otter instead of himselfNeS1 Post 211, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. MaybeChild, however, got Otter to change his clothes when she didn't like the cloak. Semievil didn't want his cloak to be thrown away and rushed into the room to get it. Unfortunately for him, Trixie then woke and saw him with his cloak and snarled. Semievil changed into a bullfighter and waggled the red-lined cloak at Trixie. She attached the dog-jaw weapon to her head like a couple of horns and charged. As he was still Yodafied from NeS1 Post 195, Semievil decided to turn tail and run awayNeS1 Post 215, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. As he ran he invoked the Storywriters to save him, believing them to be his ally, and suddenly Morris the Cat swiped Trixie down. Unfortunately Morris then turned on Semievil, thinking his Yodafied form to be a great kitty toy, and batted him around the arena. This only ended when Gonk2m4 came whizzing into the arena and distracted Morris from SemievilNeS1 Post 216, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:NeS1 Characters